bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomonga
You may be looking for the Rahaga Bomonga Reviews. Bomonga was a member of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. History Brotherhood of Makuta Bomonga was fairly active as a Toa. He was operating with another team of Toa at that time. When Teridax needed a team of Toa to guard him Bomonga was elected as the Toa of Earth. His former team mates gave him his current mask as his badge of honor and he was given metallic armor to show he was an elite Toa. Toa Hagah Bomonga and his new team protected Teridax well by defeating Rahi and other things that wished to harm him. They later learned that the Brotherhood had turned evil and were enslaving Matoran and not doing what they should be doing, protecting them. They then raided the Destral Fortress to get the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light. It had been stolen from Artakha, the place of its creation, earlier. During the raid Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, and Bomonga were mutated into the Rahaga, they were not noticed as Toa from then on. Norik and Iruini saved their friends but they were too transformed into Rahaga by Roodaka. They thought their days as Toa were over. Rahaga Once they were Rahaga they decided to make a small strike force to damage Teridax's army as much as they could. About 1051 year ago they were in Metru Nui. They formed a base of operation's in the archives. They hid the Kanohi Avohkii in the great Temple using the Makoki Stones as keys. As the years went by they saw that Makuta Teridax got more powerful and assumed control of the Brotherhood. But he was beaten by the Toa Metru. But Teridax ruined Metru Nui and because the Toa Metru were away it was open to attack. The Visorak inhabited the city and would have killed the Toa Metru if it weren't for the Rahaga. But the Toa were transformed into Toa Hordika by the Visorak's Hordika Venom. The Rahaga helped the Toa control themselves. The Rahaga also helped make machines to carry Matoran. They needed Levataion disks for these so they needed to split up. Bomonga and Whenua traveled to Onu-Metru. There thy encountered two Kahgarak. One teleported to the Field of Shadows and the other teleported them to the field of Shadows. There on Sidorak's orders they were tied up and were to be Zivon dinner. Nuju freed them by freezing the webs. They then traveled to the Tower of the Visorak were they fought against Zivon and other menices. Zivon, Krahka and the Tahtorak went back into the field of Shadows and the Toa renamed the tower the Tower of Toa. They managed to make six of the ships. Later when Whenua and Bomonga were in the archives looking for something to save the Matoran of Metru Nui they stumbled upon Nuju and Kualus fighting a Kahgarak. Nuju beat the Kahgarak and the group moved on but the were attacked by a Vohtarak and another Kahgarak. Whenua launched a Spinner at the ceiling trapping the Rahaga and the two Toa. Whenua and Bomonga got out and Onewa and Vakama saved Nuju and Kualus. Later the Rahaga traveled to the Great Temple to find Keetongu. Bomonga and the other Rahaga (excluding Norik) were caught by Vakama who had embraced his darker side. Vakama presented them to Sidorak to gain his trust. The five Rahaga were tied to poles and put on the observation deck and then were rescued by Norik. The Toa Hordika and Keetongu beat Roodaka. Sidorak was killed and the horde scattered. Keetongu turned the Toa Hordika back into Toa Metru. The Rahagah assisted in getting the Matoran pods. They stayed to say good bye to the Toa and to tend to other victims of the Visorak. 500 years later Keetongu and the Rahaga worked with Turaga Dume and together they fought some Visorak. They returned to Metru Nui to welcome the residents of Mata Nui. They then went to Xia where Roodaka was being held by the Toa Nuva. They forced her to turn them back into Toa Hagah. Dwellers in Darkness After they became Toa Hagah once more Bomonga helped with defeating the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. Gaaki used her Mask and discovered that Dark Hunters were coming for Xia. Iruini used his Mask Power to appear on the ship. Later that day, Bomonga and the other Toa Hagah were teleported to the ship. On the ship was Toa Helryx, The Shadowed One and Iruini. They were given a new mission, to find Makuta Teridax. They were given the mutated Piraka, Zaktan as a guide. Gaaki saw using her mask that they would be going to a place of death and one of hem would not return. Zaktan told the Toa that Teridax could be under the Coliseum. He said they would need to remove or destroy the Coliseum. The Toa Hagah arrived and were about to destroy the structure when they were forced into a battle with the Toa Mahri. They all stopped fighting when Hahli blasted Kualus and he lost control over a giant Rahi. The eleven Toa worked together to defeat the Rahi. Bomonga then started to lift the Coliseum. They all worked together to make tunnel for the Toa Hagah. The two Toa of Water helped by cooling down a tunnel made by Jaller and Norik. They said goodbye then departed down the tunnel. When they were traveling down Pouks pointed out that they were doing well so far, but they were suddenly magnetically pulled to the walls and molten lava poured down the tunnel to destroy the six Toa Hagah. Makuta Miserix used his powers to teleport the six Toa to a different tunnel. They encountered a smaller Miserix (because he had to shrink to fit in the tunnel). The Toa Hagah told the Makuta why they were here and so did Miserix. They found themselves in a room filled with machinery. In there, two corpses lay in the middle of the room. Miserix examined a corpse by ripping a part off. He identified they were not made from protodermis they were not from their universe. They were stopped when four beings walked out of a portal. The four beings were Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka. They began talking but were interrupted by Teridax's voice and a blast destroying Brutaka' Olmak. he then killed Zaktan using a Sonic Hum to make him and the Water Tank to explode. Teridax continued talking, Miserix started to destroy the machines but was stopped by Brutaka saying that if he destroyed them he would destroy Mata Nui. Teridax then tuned Miserix into a picture that was placed on the wall. Norik then challenged Teridax saying they defeated him once and they could do it again Teridax hen hit them with a mental wave making them see everything as if it was fine and everyone was happy. They walked out of the tunnel. Tren Krom later healed them from this while he was in Lewa Nuva's body. Abilities and Traits Bomonga, like all Toa of Earth, had the ability to control any form of Earth. He could absorb it and make it. Bomonga always liked hunting in complete silence and preferred to be alone. He would hide somewhere concealed then he would launch is spinner. He would spend hours on end catching one Rahi. Mask and Tools He wore a mask of Growth, which allowed him to increse his body height. As a Toa Hagah, Bomonga weilded a Seismic spear and a Rhotuku Sheild. As a Rahaga, He weilded a short staff. He could emit small shocks with this staff. Set Information *Rahaga Bomonga was released in 2005. *His set number was #4878. *This release contained 28 pieces. *Bomonga was also one of the four Toa Hagah who were not released in their Toa form. Appearances *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *Dwellers in Darkness Category:Toa Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Earth Category:Rahaga Category:Toa Hagah Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa of Earth Category:Matoran Universe Category:BNG